isekaifandomcom-20200214-history
How Not to Summon a Demon Lord
How Not to Summon a Demon Lord (異世界魔王と召喚少女の奴隷魔術, Isekai Maō to Shōkan Shōjo no Dorei Majutsu, lit. "The Other World Demon Lord and the Summoning Girl's Slave Magic") is a Japanese light novel series written by Yukiya Murasaki and illustrated by Takahiro Tsurusaki. The light novels are published in English by J-Novel Club. A manga adaptation by Naoto Fukuda has been running since 2015, and is licensed by Seven Seas Entertainment. An anime television series adaptation by Ajia-do Animation Works aired from July 5 to September 20, 2018. Plot In the MMORPG Cross Reverie, Takuma Sakamoto is so powerful that he is lauded as the “Demon Lord” by other players. One day, he is summoned to a world outside his own-- but with the same appearance he had in the game! There, he meets two girls who both proclaim themselves to be his Summoner. They perform an Enslavement Ritual to turn him into their Summon... but that’s when Takuma’s passive ability Reflection activates! Instead, it is the girls who become enslaved! Though Takuma may be the strongest Sorcerer there is, he has no idea how to talk with other people. It is here he makes his choice: to act based on his persona from the game! "Amazing? But of course... I am Diablo, the being known and feared as the Demon Lord!" So begins a tale of adventure with an earth-shakingly powerful Demon Lord (or at least someone who acts like one) taking on another world! Media Light Novels The light novels are written by Yukiya Murasaki and illustrated by Takahiro Tsurusaki. Kodansha published the first volume under their Lanove Bunko imprint in December 2014. J-Novel Club announced their license to the series on September 28, 2017 Manga Naoto Fukuda launched a manga adaptation of the series on Kodansha's Niconico based manga service Suiyōbi no Sirius in June 2015. Seven Seas Entertainment announced their license to the manga on September 14, 2017. Anime An anime television series adaptation was announced in January 2018. The series is directed by Yūta Murano and written by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with animation by studio Ajia-do Animation Works. Character designs for the series are provided by Shizue Kaneko. Yuki Nishioka is the chief animation director. Yuki Miyamoto provides monster designs and serves as action animation director. Backgrounds are provided by Kusanagi, and Natsuko Otsuka is the color key artist. Photography for the series is directed by Teppei Satō at Asahi Production Shiraishi Studio, and Satoshi Motoyama is directing the sound at Half HP Studio. The series aired from July 5 to September 20, 2018, and was broadcast on AT-X, BS Fuji, Tokyo MX, and Sun TV. Crunchyroll is simulcasting the series worldwide outside of Asia, and Funimation is streaming a simuldub of it in North America. The series' opening theme, "DeCIDE", is performed by the unit SUMMONERS 2+, a group composed of voice actresses Azumi Waki, Yū Serizawa, Yumi Hara, Rumi Okubo, and Emiri Katō, and the ending theme, "Saiaku na Hi demo Anata ga Suki." (最悪な日でもあなたが好き。, "I Like You Even on the Worst Day."), is performed by Serizawa and produced by HoneyWorks. The series ran for 12 episodes. Trivia External Links Category:Isekai Series Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime